Not Another One!
by Hana-chan111
Summary: Just another Valentines Day themed ConAi/ShinShi fanfic,  M to be safe for crime scenes. When Shiho's former associate shows up in Beika, what will happen?...Probably fail attempts at humor and simple crimes.
1. Glasses, Chat, And a Run in With the BO?

_Not another one!_

_**Hiya!**___- Thinking

"Hiya!"- Talking

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! If I did, I would've made it so Shinichi really asked if Shiho liked him in that scene! You know the one!**_

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º Chapter 1, Valentines Day•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

(Ai's POV)

I had just finished conversing about Valentines Day for the 2nd time with my three friends, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta, along with a shrunken high school detective named Kudo Shinichi, with his alias being Conan Edogawa. I wouldn't really call him my friend, but he does call me his "partner" at times, not that I mind.

"Ne, Ai-chan?" Started Ayumi, my friend who I think of as a little sister. I nodded, implying for her to go on. "Do you like Conan-kun?" I blushed, but quickly shook it off. "I've told you this before, he doesn't interest me in that way." I lied to her. Her face lit up. "O-oh! A-alright, just checking!" She chimed then skipped off.

"It's possible that I may be giving chocolate to a certain someone." I smirked and said, not really sure if anyone heard me.. As if to answer my question, Conan came up to me and whispered. "Oi, oi. What do you mean you may be 'giving chocolate to a certain someone'? They're 9(?) Years old!"

I noticed he had no clue he was my "certain someone, not that I really wanted him to.

"Just kidding." I lied. At this he shrugged it off, leaving nothing more to be said about it.

Once we had all went our separate ways, I saw something that chilled me to the bone. A black Porsche 35A parked in an alleyway, in other words, Gin's car.

Suddenly, an arm pulled me into the alley. I wondered if it was Vermouth, Bourbon, or Kir, until I heard the figure speak. "Don't move or speak." He whispered, and I recognized my partner's voice, Kudo Shinichi or, Edogawa Conan, at the moment. "I noticed them a while ago but as you know, I couldn't really say anything about it." I nodded, then they got out of the car. Gin was the first to get out, then Vodka. I shivered. _**Is this it? Are we going to die? Should I tell him? Is there no where left to run?**_

"All right, there may be one way out, but if we hear their conversation, we're done for." I heard him whisper, then a soccer ball inflated from his belt. _**He's not going to!-? They're ruthless even to kids! But... If they don't have a conversation and are just entering somewhere, it should be fine... I think.**_ He let out a childish laugh.

"Pretender." I mumbled.

"Who's there!" I heard Vodka yell out, then Conan pulled my hood up over my head, hiding my unique hair.

"Follow my lead." He whispered, then grabbed my hand and kicked the soccer ball out, both of us running right past them.

"Humph, Just some little brats." Vodka said.

We kept running for quite some time, panting and gasping.

"K-ku- I mean, Edogawa-kun... What do we do now?" I asked him once we got to my house.

"Nothing. There's nothing we can do for now… However, I do have a feeling that we may have to face them very soon…" He told me, looked away as if he were regretting running away, sighed, then walked in. "Yo, Hakase." He called, then grabbed a Holmes book and sat in a chair.

"Ah, welcome Shinichi!" Agasa called back, his face all dirty.

"Ara, Hakase. What happened? Your face is covered in dust." I remarked, walking towards him.

"Welcome back, Ai-kun! Yes, I was just dusting, and I found something interesting…" He told me as he searched for the spare pair of glasses, and I noticed something. "Ara, Kudo-kun. Where are your glasses?" I asked him.

"Apparently they fell off while we were running, which is also why I'm here." He explained, and I gasped.

"WHAT! But if they find it, they might check it and follow the transmitters!" I yelled at him. "Baaka. Why would they do that? And if we're lucky, it fell in the street and won't work anymore." He told me, then I saw Hakase walking toward us.

"Sorry, Shinichi. It seems those were the last ones." Hakase told the shrunken detective reading Sherlock Holmes.

"...Eh?" He dropped his book. "But how am I going to go back to Ran's then! If I go over there without glasses, she'll discover my real identity!" He yelled.

"C-calm down Shinichi! I'll just get you some normal ones that you can pop the lenses out of!" Hakase tried to calm him down.

"Except for the fact that you're under house arrest!" He retorted, holding his head in anger. "You just had to eat everything at the buffet... If only Haibara were there, then you would've only been able to eat salad!"

I cleared my throat to catch bickering inventor and detective's attention. "What if I go and get some?" I asked them, and they instantly turned their heads towards me.

"That would work, Ai-kun!" Hakase told me.

"Fine. But I'm doing this for Mouri-san, not you." I sighed as I told the two. "Fine, fine." He said as he tried to pick his book back up but fell off the chair while reaching down. "Argh... Stupid small body…" I heard him mumble and I giggled.

••A/N••

Well, this is my first time writing a Detective Conan fanfic... I'm sorry if any characters are OOC D: Anyway, in the next chapter I'll be introducing an OC of mine. You have been warned! Oh, and please tell me what you think... I'm nervous! X3 Also sorry if my grammar isn't very good. :P

•

V

•

V

•

V

•

V

•

V

•

V

•

V


	2. An Invitation and Akemi's associate?

_Not another one!_

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º Chapter 2, Akemi's Friend?•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

*~* A/N *~*

Boredom is surprisingly productive! I actually abandoned it. Then I got ashamed by my ONE story.. And it's awful. So what the heck, ya know?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN! If I did, the show would be awful! :P**

"Well, I'm heading out." I told them as I slipped on my shoes. "Ah, goodbye Ai-kun! Have a safe trip!" Hakase called to me and I smiled to myself. "Ok!" I called back. "See you later Haibara." Conan said and I smirked. "See you." I replied as I left, then sighed. "Well, she did offer.."

_Flashback_

"Ah, Ai-chan~!" I turned around as I heard Ran run up to me. "Yes?" I asked her. "Would you like to come with me to a lodge tomorrow?" She invited, and I blinked. "What? Why do you want to go to a lodge?" I questioned, confused, and she giggled. Why'd she giggle? I don't know. "Not just any lodge, a chocolate making lodge! It's Valentines Day in 2 days, you know!" She informed me. "Why are you asking me?" I asked her. "Because you like Conan-kun of course!" She replied happily, surprising me. A slight pink tint appeared on my cheeks, then shook my head lightly for it to disappear. "What are you talking about? I don't like that dim detective" I denied, calming myself down. "Oh no you don't! I saw that blush! Don't worry, I won't tell!" She told me as Sonoko Suzuki ran up to her. "Well? Did she accept?" Sonoko asked her. "I don't know, she hasn't really replied." Ran told her, sighing. "I'm not suprised, that cold little brat would never admit to liking anyone." She said, and I glared at her. "Fine, I'll go." I told them, annoyed, a barely noticeable blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Who else is going?" I asked her. "Well, us, and Kazuha-chan!" She replied and I nodded, trying to remember who Kazuha is. "Is she the girl that's in love with the dark skinned detective from Osaka?" I asked her. "You bet! I don't really know her very well, though." Suzuki told me.

"I bet Shinichi's already got himself a girlfriend by now, since you haven't responded to his confession, so who are you going to give chocolate to?" Sonoko asked ran. "W-well, actually.. He hasn't called me or anything, so.. I'm getting tired of waiting for him.. I'm actually just going to make complementary chocolate." She explained, tears welling up in her eyes, while my own eyes widened slightly as Sonoko gasped loudly. "What! But you know he loves you! London!" Sonoko attempted to remind Ran, and I winced a tiny bit from the reminder . "Y-yeah, but.. I don't want to wait anymore.." Ran informed her sadly.

"W-well, I'm going to make more chocolate for Makoto-san! Oh, and how about we make truffles this time?" Sonoko squealed, attempting to lighten the mood. "Truffles?" I echoed. "Conan-kun's favorite flavor of sweets is Lemon!" Ran informed me, and I twitched, annoyed at the assumption and yet slightly embarrassed. "Who said I'd be making anything for that Sherlockian detective?" I asked, not noticing my now pink cheeks until they started laughing and informed me of it. "Come on, it's obvious! You're always teasing him and whispering to each other! You two are so cute together!" Ran squealed and I forced myself not to chuckle dryly at the real reason why we're always whispering to each other.

"Well, see you tomorrow Ai-chan!" Ran waved and called as they ran into the Mouri Detective Agency and I waved back.

_End Flashback_

I smirked, then started walking. "Well, I'll pick up the glasses on my way back. It's not like he needs them right now anyways. He'll probably just be cooped up inside reading his Holmes novels.." I thought aloud, looking down as I snickered to myself.

Much to my surprise, when I looked back up I saw a girl that looks like she'd be the same age as my real self dashing right towards me. In an effort to dodge, I accidentally hit my head on a wall, then got knocked down by the girl. "Ah, sorry! I wa- S-Sherry!" I heard her exclaim and I gasped as my eyes widened, shocked. "I knew it.. You're Sherry aren't you! Why are you so small?" She began bombarding me with questions. "I'll answer your questions once you tell me who you are, and don't call me Sherry. My name right now is Haibara Ai, and you will regret it if you don't address me as such." I told her coldly, fully expecting her to be shocked at my actions, but instead she just hugged me. "Don't you remember me? I was forced to be in the organization! We've met before, remember?" She asked me, and I looked at her closer. "Messy, long black hair with blue highlights.. Teitan High School uniform.." I thought to myself, then felt like a gear in my head just clicked into place. "No way... Cocktail!" I thought out loud, mentally kicking myself, then noticed we were in the middle of the sidewalk and got up. "Come with me." I said as I grabbed her arm, pulling her in the direction of Hakase's home. "W-wait She- Ah, no, Ai, where are we going?" She asked me. "To my house." I told her, and apparently she decided to leave it at that.

After a couple minutes we arrived at Hakase's, but then I realized I was supposed to go to the lodge with Ran and her friends today. "Let's go in. I'll introduce you to my.. friends, then I'll go since I have some business to attend to." I told her and she nodded.

_Hikari's POV_

"Hello!" I called, then noticed a little boy about eight reading a Holmes book and a scientist working on something snap their heads up to look at me. "Eep." I thought, flinching at the sudden movement. The boy narrowed his eyes at me.

I noticed Shiho snicker a bit as she looked over at the boy and I raised an eyebrow. "These are Edogawa Conan and Agasa Hiroshi." She explained, then walked out of the door, backpack over her shoulder. She tossed a glare at the two before continuing on.

"Damn it Haibara, you.." He muttered, then sighed. "Well Haibara seems comfortable with you. Mind telling me who you are?" He asked, slightly jumpy and irked by Sherry's actions. "I-I'm Shiroko Hikari, I used to work with Sherry.. Me and She-Ai used to be the same age, and I'm just really confused right now..." I explained, and Conan flinched when I stated my occupation... Odd. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, and it was my turn to flinch. "I was on my way to go to a friend's house because I just got a call from the police telling me... he... was... murdered... Toshiya...!" I trailed off, then whispered my murdered friend's name and screamed, realizing I forgot all about him. "Who?" He mumbled, irked by my loud and shrill scream. "I forgot to go to his house!" I screamed again and saw the boy cover his ears. "Stop screaming.." He growled, still covering his ears, then he took out a cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number. "Are you calling Sherry?" I asked him, accidentally letting her code name slip, and he flinched a bit. "Haibara, why is there a high school girl here calling you Shiho?...Is that so? Yeah, and it seems her friend Toshiya was murdered.." He conversed with her quietly trying to keep me from hearing; not that it worked, and then he suddenly held the phone away from him and I heard Shiho's kid voice yelling through the phone. "Fine, fine. But why is she in the organization? Is that safe?" He continued with an annoyed look on his face. "Yeah, I got it." He mumbled then ended the call. "Geez.. Why the hell is she so worked up?" He sighed, then turned to me and I flinched. "Hey.. Are you.." I started. "Shiho's boyfriend?" I continued and I noticed a very slight tint of pink appear on his cheeks. "How cute, a crush!" I thought to myself. "Of course not!" He exclaimed, annoyed, then sighed. "Well.. I guess there's no choice.. C'mon, let's go to your friend's house." He told me and I blinked. "W-what?" I stammered. "You know, your friend Toshiya? Haibara told me to go with you and find out the murderer.." He mumbled, sitting back in the chair. "Huh? Why would you go with me?" I asked him. "Well, I'm a detective, let's leave it like that." He explained, opening his book back up. "Wait, what? A kid detective!" I yelled at him and his eyes narrowed. "Shhh! Don't yell!" He scolded. "Hypocrite." I decided not to voice my thoughts. "Sorry.. Then, Chibi-Tantei-chan, let's go!" I urged him to get up and yanked him, forgetting he had a 8-year old body and I accidentally pulled him too hard, causing him to fall off the chair. "Geez.." He mumbled and he stood up, brushing the dust off of himself. "Never call me that." He said angrily, surprising me, and putting the book back on the stack of detective novels. "Okay, Chi- Conan-kun." I replied, then he sighed again. "So, let's go. And try not to be shocked by my childish personality." He instructed and I nodded, still unaware of what was going on.

"C'mon, let's go!"

I flicked my head to the door. "Ah, I'll stay behind to work on Conan-kun's glasses." The old scientist excused himself and started building something. "Oh, alright then. Bye, Agasa-san!" I dragged Chibi-tantei-chan by his arm and heading out the door, then sighed, not comfortable with the awkward silence.

_Normal POV_

Hiroshi Agasa blinked, having been left behind and forgotten about.

*~* A)N *~*

Wow, that really turned out horrid.. I might abandon this, but it's fun to write! I edited it.. But I think I made it worse. ~


	3. Author's Notice

_***~* A/N *~***_

_**I hate these things myself, but I'm just informing.. Whoever's reading.. That chapter 2 has been updated. That is all.**_

_***~* A/N *~***_


End file.
